


I've Got 99 Problems (All Thanks to Anxiety)

by sleepywriter



Series: Katsudon + Dumb Ass + Spawn + Yuri = Family (Just don't tell Yuri) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: A very pregnant Yuuri and an always annoyed Yuri have a heart-to-heart on the bathroom floor.  Yuuri wishes his anxiety would go away; Yuri just wishes Viktor was actually useful.





	

It was Yuri who found Yuuri curled up in a rarely used shower stall at the ice rink. Viktor had mentioned earlier while morosely skating around the rink that Yuuri had been quieter than normal that last few days. The older Russian warned Yuri that something wasn’t right, but the omega wasn't talking about whatever was bothering him. Before Yuri skated away from Viktor's sad ass, the older alpha had asked Yuri to keep an eye on the omega. So, while Yuri wasn’t completely surprised that Yuuri had vanished during practice today, he was surprised at where he found the Japanese skater. “Katsudon, how the fuck did you get down there?”

Yuuri looked up, his eyes rimmed red. “I don't know. I just wanted somewhere quiet and then I found this place and I felt really tired all of a sudden so I sat down and then…”

“Woah. Wait. Do you feel okay right now? Maybe we should take you to the doctor, right now.” Yuri reached down to grab Yuuri, but the pregnant omega batted the arms away.

“No, no. It's fine. I'm feeling better now. And besides, I like it here.” Yuuri adjusted how he was sitting, as if to prove a point. He then rested his arms as best he could around his baby bump. At 6 months pregnant, Yuuri’s bump was substantially bigger than it had been. 

“Well, that's great, but next time you feel like hiding, can you tell someone? You're giving dumb ass a heart attack right now. Fuck. I should text him and let him know I found you.” Yuri said, grabbing his phone. 

For whatever reason, those words made Yuuri begin to cry. Yuri, literally dropping his phone as he dropped to his knees next to the omega, started to panic. “Oh, fuck, are you okay? Seriously, Katsudon, doctor time right now.”

Yuuri drew his body a little further away from Yuri. Yuri, surprised at the action, tried to not let the hurt show on his face. However, something must have shown because Yuuri proceeded to cry harder. “No, I'm fine.” 

“If you were fine, you wouldn't be crying. Seriously, Katsudon, stop. Let me get dumb ass here. He might as well be useful for something.” Yuri located his phone where he dropped it. He quickly texted Viktor, before looking at Yuuri. To Yuri’s relief, Yuuri had stopped crying, though it looked like anything could set him off again. 

Noticing Yuri’s attention on him, a watery smile graced Yuuri’s face. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“If it'll get you off the floor back to being dumb ass’s problem faster, sure.” Despite his words, Yuri made himself a little more comfortable on the floor as he realized he was in for the long haul. Yuuri, in contrast from his actions from earlier, leaned against the younger man. Yuri’s phone dinged with a text notification, but neither man paid it any attention.

“...do you think I'm going to be a good parent?”

“What?! Did dumb ass say something to you?” Yuri shot to his feet, fists clenched, but Yuuri quickly grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back to the ground. Another text notification alert sounded from Yuri’s phone, but it was ignored like its predecessor. 

“No, no. Viktor’s been great; _you’ve_ been great. I just seem to be… I'm such a problem for everyone. I can’t do things anymore by myself. I seriously have no idea how I’m even going to get off this floor. I’m useless. Even now, I just disappeared and caused everyone to worry. If I was going to be a good parent, I wouldn't have done that.” 

“Katsudon…”

“And then I get so angry at myself. I know I shouldn’t feel this way… but sometimes little thoughts just sneak into my head. Like maybe Viktor only loves me ‘cause I’m pregnant. And I know it’s not true,” Yuuri was quick to say, noticing Yuri open his mouth. “But the thoughts like that just fester until it I either cry or I find something else to worry about. And I guess this month’s worry is whether or not I’m going to be a good parent. Because, if I was going to be a good parent, I’d actually talk to Viktor and tell him I’m feeling like this. But every time I try, I just feel… stupid. And pathetic. And it spirals until I feel trapped and sometimes I eventually feel fine because who knows why and sometimes, I just want to go and hide in a shower stall. I'm just a hot mess and not the good kind of hot mess that Viktor calls me.” 

Yuri sighed, ignoring his phone as it ‘dinged’ another two times. “Fuck. I am not equipped to deal with this. Listen, Katsudon, I'm only going to say that this once. And if you tell anyone I ever said this, I will vehemently deny it. I'm sorry your kid is stuck with dumb ass as a dad. I'll stick around to try to negate the stupid from that corner. But… she's lucky to have you.”

Fresh tears leaked out of Yuuri’s eyes. “Thank you, Yuri. She's going to be lucky that she has you for an uncle.”

Yuri’s eyes widened for a moment and a misty smile found its way to his face. “You mean that.”

A gentle smile crossed Yuuri’s face. “Of course.” A flash of pain crossed Yuuri’s face, making Yuri panic. However, Yuuri just continued to smile. “Oomph, just a kick. Seems like someone is agreeing with me, Uncle Yuri.” 

Yuri continued to smile and then looked around. “Fuck, we need to get you off this floor.” 

“Yeah, probably a good idea. My back is starting to hurt.” A beat as Yuri’s phone dinged three times in a row. “Are you going to see who’s been texting you?”

“It’s probably dumb ass. I told him where we are; it’s his own fault if it gets lost in the skating rink he grew up in.” 

“Fair enough. Though we’re probably going to need him to get me up off the floor.”

“Fuuuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments on the other two works in this series! Please leave a comment or a kudo if you liked this latest work!


End file.
